


Disciplinary Actions

by emma98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dominant Steve, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Post-Captain America Winter Soldier, background buckynat because that's how I roll, dominant and submissive themes and stuff and junk, i have no business writing such smut but here we are, i still claim it was an anon and not me writing it, oh god oh god what have i done, sane and consensual and safewords and such, spanking. yup. spanking, submissive Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/pseuds/emma98
Summary: Darcy is under house arrest, but when all the Avengers are busy, a little thing like protective custody isn't going to stop her from rushing out and trying to help.When Steve finds out what she's done, he is very, very disappointed.  And her punishment is so much more than just his patented, Captain America is disappointed in you face.





	Disciplinary Actions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A sad naughty anon left this in wineandroses (bjorkshirepudding @tumblr) ask box on tumblr.
> 
> I'm going to maintain my innocence and state that I didn't write this, I'm just posting this because of *looks down at writing on hand* raisins.

“Cap?  Cap?  We’re on a private line.  Did you---did you, uhm.”

 

“Klein,” Steve sighed, putting his fingertips to the comm unit in his right ear to hear Cameron Klein more clearly as the usually super competent man was stuttering and mumbling like it was his first day on the job.  It had been a long time since his first days, Steve wasn’t quite used to hearing the man be nervous anymore  “Spit it out.”

 

“Well---Captain, there’s a---there’s a problem.”

 

Steve flung the shield and caught it on the rebound.  Things were cleaning up nicely with the small scale attack on the Albany capitol building. It had been an upstart nationalist group who had gotten their hands on some Chitauri weapons they shouldn’t have.  Civilian injuries  were low and property damage was minimal.  All in all it was a picture perfect, textbook mission gone right.

 

There’s only one thing that could have gotten Cameron Klein so nervous.

 

“Where is she?” Steve demanded, turning around and bodily throwing someone who had the audacity to come at him thirty feet away into the line of police containing the situation.  He tried to control the wild panic roaming through him.  He’d asked Darcy to stay at the safehouse.  After Shield fell, it had been an absolute miracle that Hydra didn’t immediately go after her.  Now it was absolutely essential to keep her hidden, despite the fact that it drove her absolutely crazy to be cooped up.  “Klein, what happened?”

 

“She bolted,” Cameron answered.  “I have eyes on her, she went out, took a train.  I found a glimpse of her on a Brooklyn surveillance camera, but she was in a rush.  And I can’t get eyes on her, but I think she was heading back to the safe house?”

 

“She had better be.”

 

* * *

 

“What on _Earth_ were you thinking?!?”

 

Darcy sighed and glared at her phone as she made the mad dash from where she had dropped her bicycle just outside of the safe house surveillance perimeter.  She had been ready to be read the riot act by Steve for her disappearing act should her spur of the moment mission fail. She had not been prepared for Natasha to know about it too, much less take the time out of very important undercover mission (one of her first after the fall of Shield), in order to call her and bitch her out.  

 

“I was _thinking_ that I got a visual ping on Barnes’ stupid face in Brooklyn near where they lived when they were ne’er do wells in their twenties, and I was _thinking_ that it was lousy timing because the Black Widow is on a mission, and the rest of the Avengers were battling disgusting xenophobes with scary weaponry,” Darcy defended her actions, as she scanned outside the log cabin that doubled as a very private and lovely safehouse.  Steve’s bike wasn’t there yet, so it looked like she pulled the whole thing off.  She ran inside and began pounding code into her laptop, rebooting the surveillance she had disabled to escape.

 

“You are not an agent, you are not a spy, you are NOT trained to go after the Winter Soldier,” Natasha’s voice was a whisper, a tell that she was probably in the middle of something important.

 

“That’s the thing though, you said he’s NOT the Winter Soldier anymore,” Darcy reminded her.  “It was after you drank half a bottle of vodka and cried in my lap for half an hour and then told me that really dirty story about the time you and Steve’s back from the dead best  friend had really aerobic and bendy sex in the cargo hold of a weapon carrier back during the Cold War.  I was _thinking_ that this was my shot to bring happiness to the two most important people in my life by convincing Bucky to come _home_.”

 

There was silence on the other end of the line.  Darcy knew she had pulled out the big guns.  The really big guns.  She wouldn’t be able to play that whole _Natasha revealed her true feelings to me_ card for a really long time.  She rushed to the bedroom and began pulling off clothing, hiding the scarves and outerwear that Steve didn’t know she had.  

 

“And you can’t make me do extra cardio, because you’re halfway across the world,” Darcy added petulantly.  She was down to just a pair of panties before she finagled Steve’s t-shirt that she had stolen long ago to be her own sleep shirt.  “So there.”

 

“No, I won’t,” Natasha sighed.  “Steve will deal with your antics.  Just remember---I know that this seclusion seems harsh and you have more energy and---and Darcy branded mischief built up than you know what to do with.  But you have a huge target on your back.  I don’t want the next mission to be a rescue mission to recover you.”

 

“Ohhh, guilt trip,” Darcy whined.  “That’s just---that’s just playing dirty.”

 

“You think so?  What until you see Steve’s disappointed in you face,” Natasha actually sounded like she was smiling.  

 

The sound of Steve’s bike coming down the secluded lane towards the safe house had Darcy literally jumping in her place.  She peered out the bulletproof window and smiled at the sight of Steve safe and sound and _home_.

 

“He doesn’t know,” Darcy said confidently.  “And I’ll thank you to keep your big trap shut about it, Romanoff.”

 

The call disconnected on the sound of Natasha’s laughter, and Darcy threw the burner phone on the charger before running for the front door of the cabin.  She made a run for it, and had thrown herself into Steve’s willing arms no sooner than he had the front door closed and triple locked.  She kissed him as fierce and as hard as she could, smiling into it when Steve stumbled slightly at the first swipe of her tongue against his teeth.  

 

Her giggle had him grabbing two handfuls of her bottom and squeezing as he walked them further into the cabin.  He managed to sit down on the couch without breaking the kiss and Darcy ground herself into his lap appreciating the immediate hardening of his cock against the dampening cotton of her panties.  

 

“I missed you, babe,” Darcy cooed when she broke for air finally.  “I was so lonely and bored.”

 

“Yeah?” Steve smiled softly, his hands squeezing at her backside playfully.  He kissed her nose briefly before asking, “What’d you do while I was gone?”

 

“Napped, watched the feed, cross-referenced some research for Jane,” Darcy shrugged.  “Great shield throwing.  Very hot and sexy.”

 

“Really?” Steve grinned.  “Is there any lunch left?  I ran out on the debrief before Tony could order all the pizzas in Albany.”

 

“Uhm---no, you know me, stress eating,” Darcy tried to cover up her lie by going in for another kiss.  She hated being dishonest with Steve, she really did, but she didn’t see any other way around it at the moment, aside from confessing everything and revealing herself to be an awful horrible liar to her perfect boyfriend.

 

“Hmm,” Steve hummed.  He pulled away and looked around, “You didn’t make dinner?”

 

“Hey, I’m not some housewife from the 50’s who kisses you goodbye at daybreak then cooks and cleans for you while you’re away,” Darcy lectured him.  

 

“You’re right, of course you’re right,” Steve nodded, his hands moving from her ass with one firm little pat before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close for a hug.  “Good thing I stopped at the deli and brought sandwiches back with me.”

 

“Such a provider,” Darcy sighed.  She pressed her lips to Steve’s throat, enjoying the rumble it caused before repeating the motion five or six times.  

 

“Love you, sweetheart,” Steve moaned.

 

“Love you too,” Darcy nodded, rocking her hips a little so that Steve’s impressive hard-on pressed against her a little more firmly.  She meant it and she knew he did too.  It made the guilt bloom even more, a cold trickle down her spine threatening to have her spewing everything out in a rush of truth vomit.

 

“Did you see that thing I did with Sam?” Steve wondered.  “With the shield?”

 

“Duh, it was my favorite part!” Darcy nodded eagerly.  She pulled back in his embrace and grinned down at him nervously before shrugging,  “I mean, really, the physics knowledge you use to throw that patriotic frisbee around is hot as shit, babe.”

 

“Yeah?” Steve arched a dangerous brow.  He pushed his hips up into her and smiled when she let her head fall back a little with a pleasured gasp.  “That got your motor running?”

 

“What about you doesn’t get my motor running?” Darcy whispered.

 

“Hey,” Steve said softly, gently pulling Darcy so she sat back on his thighs.  He gave her that genuine, beautiful smile that never failed to flush her entire neck and chest.  “I know that this has been hard.  When we talked about moving in together, I know that you thought it would be in someplace more---”

 

He looked around at the log cabin.  It was state of the art to be sure, but it was isolated and it was built for safety, not comfort.  Darcy had lived a life of adventure since signing on with Dr. Foster, and now here she was, stuck in a house for her own safety.  Steve understood that it would be nearly impossible to contain her.  

 

“Metropolitan?” Darcy offered at his pause.

 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded.  “But it means so much to me that you’re willing to put up with all this.  To hide when it’s not in your nature to hide. We’re close to flushing out the people who used to be your security detail.  And I love you for doing this for me.”

 

“Steve,” Darcy whispered, guilt rolling around in her gut, making her feel sick and pricky.  

 

“If you weren’t safe, if I didn’t know where you were, or if Hydra ever got their hands on you,” Steve swallowed bitterly.

 

“They don’t, I’m _safe_ , and I’m right here,” Darcy promised.     


“Yeah,” Steve nodded.  “Which is why I hope you understand why I’m so disappointed.”

 

“What?” Darcy furrowed her brow.  

 

“You _lied_ and you went out to the city and, sweetheart, you just lied to my face,” Steve said calmly.  “Sam wasn’t there today.  And whatever you managed to do to the security systems, Cameron caught.”

 

Darcy immediately scrambled off of Steve’s lap to her feet, which was a mistake, because he was now looking up at her with so much sorrow and disappointment and betrayal that it felt like  knife to her gut.

 

“It was Bucky,” she explained quickly.  “I saw his face on the surveillance myself. He was just---staring at the place where your old apartment used to be.  I---I didn’t even think, I just went for him.”

 

“Darcy,” Steve shook his head as he stood.  

 

“And everyone was busy, and I had to go and see if I could get him,” Darcy continued defending her actions.  “And no, I didn’t get him, but I left a note, and if he comes back and gets it, then it would be worth it.”

 

“Nothing is worth _losing_ you,” Steve didn’t shout it, but the words were tense and full of quiet anger.  

 

“I’m not going to apologize,” Darcy stubbornly asserted.  “Not for going out there and trying to do something good.  But---but I’m sorry for lying to you.”

 

“Sweetheart,” Steve sighed.

 

“I never wanted to lie to you,” Darcy asserted, her voice cracking as her eyes filled with tears.  “And I’m so sorry.  Please, please don’t be upset with me for lying, I _had_ to.”

 

Steve could see she was crumbling and he knew what she needed.  Usually their playtime was something they did because they craved it and enjoyed it.  There had only been a few times when either of them had desperately needed it.  

 

“Please?” Darcy begged.  

 

“What’s your word, sweetheart?” Steve whispered.

 

Darcy took a breath of relief and nodded before saying softly, “Amaretto.”

 

Steve nodded and stood, staring down at her with a carefully blank face.  

 

“Shirt off.  Panties off.  Go to the bedroom and stand with your nose in the corner and think about what you could have done better, Darcy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy didn’t know how long she had waited.  It had been twilight when she’d arrived at the cabin before Steve, and now the room was pitch black except for the sliver of light that was coming from underneath the door to the bedroom.  She was stuck in her head, and that was the goal, really.  To let all the overthinking happen and get her to the point where she would be ready to break and let it all go.  

 

The more she thought, the more she knew that she wasn’t sorry about what she had done.  She would go and try to bring Bucky back in every time.  But she wouldn’t have lied about it.  Not being truthful to Steve was like a sharp stick slowly being shoved into her heart.  She hated it.  

 

The door made a creaking sound as it opened, and Darcy shivered at the little cool breeze that hit her bare skin before the sound of the door being forcefully closed had her flinching.

 

Steve’s footsteps were amazingly quiet for being such a large, intimidating presence.  She heard the matches and smelt the sulphur as the candles were lit on the wall sconces and then in the time it took her to breathe in, he was a solid mass of muscle behind her, crowding against every inch of her.  One hand moved her hair so it lay over her shoulder and one rough finger drew a slow, torturous line down her bare back, leaving goosebumps in its wake.  

 

“Have you thought about it, Darcy?  What you did?” Steve’s voice was a low, rumbling thing that caused her to shiver from top to bottom.  

 

“Yes,” Darcy answered quietly.

 

“And are you sorry for what you did?” Steve asked.

 

“I’m sorry for lying.  But I’m not sorry for what I did,” Darcy answered quietly.

 

She let out a small squeak as he lifted her up and away from the corner as if she weighed no more than a feather, and in the blink of an eye, she was laying across his lap, his knee propped in just such a way that her ass was higher than the rest of her.

 

The first smack was light, gentle almost, a warning.

 

“Are you sure that’s your answer, sweetheart?” Steve demanded.

 

“I’m sorry for lying to you,” Darcy reiterated with conviction.  Steve’s hand was resting at the base of her back, his fingers stroking her softly.  

 

“And?” Steve prompted.

 

“But I would go after him again if given the chance,” Darcy closed her eyes tightly in anticipation.  

 

Steve sighed and pulled his hand off of her back, clenching his hand a few times before stretching his fingers out and flattening his palm.  His hand connected to her ass harshly this time, and she shrieked at the sudden jolt of it.  A red hand print bloomed on pale white skin and Steve’s breathing went faster.

 

Darcy knew how he felt.  He’d tried to explain it to her before.  He’d spent most of his life as a Captain with no real control and nothing that was his and his alone.  Darcy and her own proclivities in the bedroom seemed to be made for him.  She craved that sterner touch to pull her into line, to give her some feeling of penance when her uncontrollable mouth and actions got her into some trouble.  

 

And as far as being seen as his and his alone...Darcy had absolute zero problems with that.  She loved when he looked at a handprint on her skin, or a mouth shaped mark on her breasts and knew that she was his.  

"You know what you did".

 

The smack was loud and echoed off the wood walls of the cabin.  

 

"I told you---"

 

Another smack came down and Darcy could feel the sting in the shape of Steve's hand on her bare ass, the skin hot and tingling in the aftermath.  

 

"--to keep your damned ass"  

 

Darcy whimpered at the next slap, which was very nearly right up against her slick wet pussy.  Steve's fingertips had landed on the delicate inner skin of her thighs.

 

"In the damned safehouse."  

 

Three smacks came down in quick succession, each one in a different spot until Darcy was sure her cheeks were painted red all over.  Natural reflex had stinging little tears springing out of her eyes, washing away her guilt and giving her courage.

 

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Steve demanded.  Darcy turned her head to look up at Steve, angry and trying to hide his panic he had felt at the danger from earlier.  She stuck out her chin and wiggled just a bit where she was placed in his lap.  

 

"I'd do it again."  

 

The next smack had her moaning out, joining the echo of the hard strike against soft skin.

 

“What if someone took you?” Steve asked harshly, the hint of emotion breaking in his voice for the first time.  He sounded like a desperate man.  “What if they took you, Darcy?”

 

“They didn’t,” Darcy gasped out as another smack landed and his shaking hand remained on her red bottom.  “I was safe.”

 

“What if something happened to you?” Steve despaired.  “What if someone took you from me?”

 

“They can’t,” Darcy promised.  Steve shifted and easily put her on her feet.  She sucked in a breath at the sight of his tears and immediately went to sit on his lap, her thighs bracketing his hips.  “I’m right here.”

 

She kissed him soft and sweet, her tears mixing with his and pulled back to offer him a tremulous little smile.  She took his hands and put them on her hips, his fingertips grazing one of the red marks he had left behind.   “I’m here, and I’m all yours.”

 

“Hydra took everything from me,” Steve whispered.  “They don’t get to have you too.”

 

“Because I’m yours,” Darcy whispered.

 

“Because you’re mine,” Steve agreed.  He leaned forward and kissed a tear off of her cheek.  “You really sorry for lying to me, sweetheart?”

 

“I hated having to lie to you,” Darcy nodded eagerly.  “I never want to lie to you again.”

 

“Alright,” Steve sighed, which was all the answer Darcy needed to go for the button to his jeans, wrenching it open and carefully unzipping his fly.  

 

Her hands immediately went for his straining cock as he maneuvered his hips to let the pants fall down just enough to give him room to work.  Strong hands gripped her hips, bringing her further into his lap and she wasted no time in lining his cock up with her wanting pussy and sinking down on him.

 

“Shit,” she breathed out.

 

“Watch your mouth, or you’re going to get another spanking,” Steve smirked a little, his emotions in check once more as he gripped at her waist, bringing her up and then forcefully pulling her down, grinning in satisfaction as all of her air blew out in a huff.

 

“Next time, you don’t lie to me,” Steve said sternly.  “If you find a lead, you tell me.”

 

“So you can---oh shit,” Darcy gasped as he simultaneously lifted his hips as he brought her down, thrusting so deeply into her that she swore she could see stars.  “So you can chase after me?  How am I supposed to be under cover with you following me like a puppy?”

 

“I learned plenty of tricks about staying hidden in plain view,” Steve promised.  

 

Darcy couldn’t respond verbally as he continued his dual assault, meeting every downturn of her hips with a punishing thrust.  Everytime she came down, she was reminded of the red and sore marks on her ass as they brushed along his thighs, sending shivers up and down her spine every time.

 

“You’re mine,” Steve grunted out as one of her arms went around his shoulder, holding on for dear life.  He smiled as her other hand crept down her torso, intent on going to the heavenly place they were joined.  He took his right hand off of her waist and gave her a quick, light slap on her ass.   “I didn’t give you permission to touch there, sweetheart.”

 

“Please,” Darcy whispered.

 

“You sorry?” Steve demanded.

 

“So sorry,” Darcy nodded.  “Please, please, Steve, please.”

 

“Alright, sweetheart, since you asked so nice and pretty,” Steve rasped out, happy to have the assist.  Under normal circumstances he would have been happy to keep pounding up into her for as long as it took, but this time he was hovering over his own edge, and trying desperately not to pull her down all the way and not let her up until she was filled with his cum.

 

The first touch of her fingers to the slippery wetness between her thighs had her eyes drifting shut and her head falling back as she focused on the feeling.  The first jolt of her fingers against her clit had her whining in need.  She was so close, she just needed---

 

She didn’t see the slap on her ass coming and she didn’t understand how Steve had managed it without breaking rhythm but she was learning not to be surprised at Steve’s abilities.  

 

“You gonna come for me, Darcy?” Steve asked.  Another slap echoed in the room and had her nearly convulsing in his lap.  “Be a good girl and come around my cock.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Darcy called out.  She’d be hardpressed to recount what came out of her mouth after that.  She tried calling out for him, but doubted she finished the one syllable of his name before she felt him push as deep as he could go.  She felt so full, felt him everywhere as she fluttered and contracted around him, felt him twitch inside of her.  Her hearing was fuzzy but she could make out his groaning as he emptied into her, clutching at her body as tightly as he dared.  

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as she came down from her high.  “I’m sorry for lying to you.”

 

‘Hmm,” Steve hummed.  He resurfaced from his fog and managed to connect his lips to hers, messy and wet and still wanting.  “You’re forgiven.”

 

“Thank you, baby,” Darcy smiled.  She let out a shriek of a giggle as he popped to his feet, still buried inside of her before he pulled her off and had her landing on the bed on her sore ass with a bounce.  “No more spanking, you forgave me.”

 

“No more spanking.  Tonight, no more spanking,” Steve smiled that dangerous smile of his, the kind that said he was far from done with what he had in mind.  His hand pressed over her mons, fingers gliding through slick lips coated in his release and her own.  “And you are forgiven.  For lying to me about leaving.”

 

Darcy moaned as he pressed one of his fingers into her sensitive flesh, pushing any of his cum that had escaped back up inside of her.  He was setting a brutal pace already and she gripped the bed sheets in clenched fists.  

 

“But you still lied about a bunch of other little things, sweetheart,” Steve lifted one eyebrow at her deviously.  “And you deserve to be punished for that too.”

 

“Please,” Darcy gasped out as one finger became two.  She didn’t think she had it in her to orgasm again so soon.

 

“Since I already tanned every square inch of your luscious little behind,” Steve gave her hip a little squeeze.  “I’m just gonna keep doing this---keeping you coming on my fingers and my tongue and my cock until you can’t possibly take anymore.  Seems like a pretty nice punishment, sweetheart, doesn’t it?”

 

“ _Oh God._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to meleedamage, phoenix_173 and wineandroses for the cheerleading.
> 
> RUNS AWAY AND HIDES FOREVER.


End file.
